


Puppy Love with Overprotectiveness

by FootballerInDreams



Series: Wimmich Family [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Puppy Love, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: Johann Weigl Kimmich is also fourteen and fell in love...and Joachim Götze Reus is not amused and everyone around them is going cray cray about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts), [Natteravn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteravn/gifts), [tmrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmrs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life in Colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137273) by [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/pseuds/Khalehla). 



> For eafay70 who is a fan of Johann. This is for you.  
> For khalehla, this is the fic about the young girl.
> 
> A new direction. I think it's time to focus on another character I made. I hope you enjoy reading this.

It all started during Astrid’s 14th birthday. As Johann Weigl Kimmich arrives at the house of the Götze Reuses with his parents, everything seems to slow down when he gazed into the beautiful girl who is the daughter of two Dortmund icons and is celebrating her birthday. He steps closer to her, with a present in his hand. A medium size box but light to carry since the teenager is able to carry it easily.

“F-for-for you. Ha-happy birthday.” Johann says, blushing and nervously smiling in front of Astrid.

The girl smiles at him and he can feel his feet going jelly.

“Thank you, Johann. You’re so sweet.” Astrid replies the kisses him on the cheeks and he reddens like a tomato.

The teens and the other kids and even some of the parents (who were members of retired Die Mannschaft) around them cooes. But there was one person in the room who is skeptical, Joachim Götze Reus.

The party went on and everybody is enjoying it. The older ones gather around one table, talking about a lot of things in life and some memorable pasts. The younger kids play around while the teens are also gathered up by the living room couch, playing FIFA.

“Hey Jogi, are you okay?” Benni asks the oldest of all of them who is busy staring at her sister and the company she is with. Astrid hangs out with the twins, Bernd Brian Brandt and Johann but she is focusing her attention more to the latter.

“Jogi.” Benni snaps a finger in front of the dazed young man, snapping out from his thoughts.

“Yeah.” Jogi replies.

“Are you sure? You seem in thought of something very deep.”

“Don’t worry. I’m fine.” Jogi says sternly and Benni shrugs off. The oldest Götze Reus sibling continued to observe his sister and her “friend”.

\---

“Come on Yo! Be a man and tell her.” Brian tells him. They are at the backyard and both waited for the moment where Astrid stands up and went to see her daddy who is calling for her inside the house.

Johann swallows deeply and spoke anxiously, “But, but what if she does not like me? Or worse, slaps me in the face and ruining our friendship?”

“I promise you, she will never do such thing. She can’t even swap a fly. She’s that sweet.” Brian assures and Johann nods.

“What are you guys talking about?” Astrid comes back with a tray of ice cream in his hands.

“Nothing?” Brian speaks with a smile. “Anyway, I have to go to your brother, Julian. He needs me for something.” Brian stands up but Johann suddenly grabs his hand and looks at him pleadingly but Brian smiles at him and went away.

Astrid sits down beside Johann on the long bench, who is suddenly shivering nervously.

“Hey Yo. Are you okay? Do you have a fever? Feeling cold?” Astrid asks reaching for the boy’s hand and Johann jerks. “I’ll tell Uncle Jo and Uncle Ju.” Astrid stands up but Johann stops him by grabbing her hand.

“No. I’m fine. Uhm. Listen.” Johann says as if gasping for air and Astrid sits down again facing him.

“I-I just wanna ask. What-what-what do you think of your friends, especially a boy, liking you in a different level?” Johann asks gasping for air. He feels he’s going to faint any second.

Astrid giggles at his look and poor Johann his mind is almost playing tricks on him.

“It’s okay for me if a boy likes me. I really don’t mind at all. But I would be happier if it’s you.” Astrid says.

“What?” the boy was surprised.

“I like you too, Johann. And that’s in a different level.”

Johann froze with a smile on his face, the suddenly faints.

“Johann!” Astrid was alarmed and shakes the boy to wake up, which he suddenly does. They looked at each other in the eye and they both see sincerity.

“Is this real?” Johann asks.

“Yes Yo. It is.”

“So, is it okay if I ask you out?”

And Astrid hugs him and whispers in his ear. “Yes. I would love to.”

Johann smiles and hugs her back.

Little did they know that someone was watching them by the window inside the house…and that person is not amused.


	2. Chapter 2

That night after the celebration, Johann and Brian went to Benni’s house to spend the night since they asked their parents that they will stay rather going home in Munich and Bremen respectively since it is a long weekend.

Benni was in his room, reading a book on his bed when someone knocks on his door.

“Come in.”

Johann appears. Shuffling on his feet, looking shy.

“Johann, what is it?”

“Can I ask something? I really need your help.”

Benni puts the book down and gestured Johann to sit by his side. “Sure. Come here.” And the young boy followed. “What is it?”

Johann takes a deep breath then asked. “What-what is the nicest place to bring a girl here in the area? I’m-I’m really not that familiar of Dortmund or here in Gelsenkirchen or any place near here.”

Benni was surprised but in a controlled way that he just raised an eyebrow just to not startle the boy he refers most of the time as his little brother. Johann never mentioned about a girl, until now.

“Well, the aquatic zoo in dad’s city in Oberhausen could be great. Unless if she’s not into sea animals.”

Johann widens his gazed and smiled then hugs Benni. “Thank you Benni! I’ll tell her we are going there tomorrow!”

He was about to head out of the room when Benni calls him again.

“Wait. Who’s this girl?”

He froze and turns around stiffly. Benni was smirking at him.

“Come on. You can tell me.”

“Uhm-uhm…”

Benni tilts his head a little still with an eyebrow raised and Johann breaths heavily again.

“Astrid.”

And Benni mouth opens.

“I…I told her I liked her and asked her out this afternoon…and…and…and she said yes…and…that she likes me too…more than…more than a friend.”

Johann was looking down that he did not notice anything until he felt a tight hug surround him.

“Wow! I’m so proud of you Johann! You finally got a girlfriend!” Benni exclaims. “Now I’m really sure she’s going to love it there at Oberhausen!”

Johann just nervously laughs.

“But how will you be able to go there? I’m so sorry I can’t take you there. And vatti and daddy are busy tomorrow too.”

 “Actually, I will fetch her at Dortmund and then go there. We’ll just take the train since I still don’t know and too young to drive.”

“Do you have money?”

“Yeah. Papa gave me.”

“How much?”

“He actually gave me his credit card and tap card for the train and said that I could do anything on it.”

“I’m so jealous that Uncle Julian gives without hesitation. Vatti and daddy just give me enough and it’s up to me to make it fit.” Benni sighs.

\---

Julian was about to hop on his bed when Astrid comes in.

“Jule, can I talk to you?”

“Yeah sure. What is it?”

Astrid suddenly got shy and was shuffling her feet.

“Well?” Julian was waiting.

“I---I have a boyfriend.” And Julian eyes was the widest it has been.

“Wh-wh-wha-what? WHO?!”

“Uhm…Johann Weigl.”

“Johann? As in sweet, charming cinnamon roll Johann?” and Astrid nods.

And there was silence that engulfed the whole room like an impeding space.

“Julian? Are you upset?”

Julian smiles softly at her. “No. I’m…I’m just surprised. You’re really growing up. It’s like yesterday that me and Jogi were still carrying you in our arms. Now, you have a boyfriend, and much nicer is that we know him.”

“You’re not angry?” the young girl asks anxiously and Julian hugs her.

“Why should I? It’s okay to fall in love. It’s normal. And Johann is a good kid. I don’t have to doubt.”

“Thanks Jules. But I’m afraid to tell Jogi.”

“Why?”

“He doesn’t seem to like it. I noticed his stares at me and Johann this afternoon.”

“Oh come on. Jogi could not do that.”

“I hope so. Just don’t tell him. I’ll do it myself.”

\---

Morning came and the Götze-Reus are having their family breakfast.

“Dad, papa, I’m going to Oberhausen later, okay?”

“What are you going to do there?”  Mario asks while he puts the food in the table to eat.

“Johann wants to take me out and he wants to go to the aqua park there.”

“NO!” Jogi protests and the rest of the family looked sternly at the eldest son.

“What are you talking about Jogi?” Marco said to his son then turned to his daughter. “Sure darling. You could go with him.”

“Dad!” Jogi overreacts.

“Of course dear. You could.” Mario said adding a hug to his daughter.

“Papa! She’s still young to handle herself going there!”

“What are you talking about? Your sister is already 14 years old. She could handle it. And besides we’ve been to Oberhausen for a lot of times. If they need help, Benben’s grandparents will be there, right Astrid?”

“Thanks dad, papa!” She hugs them both and gave pecks before leaving the table to prepare since she is finished eating.

“Julian.” Jogi whispers and Julian comes near to him.

“What?”

“We’re going to Oberhausen.” Jogi said.

“Huh?”

“I’m following our sister.”

“Come on Jogi. Let her be by herself for once.”

“No! And you’re coming with me. No buts.” Jogi insists.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are German readers in here. I hope I haven't made a mistake on doing this chapter with specific places defined here and how I described them. I have to consult Google Maps and Wikipedia in order to make sure it a bit right.
> 
> Enjoy.

Astrid was sitting in the bench in front of a train leaving for Oberhausen waiting for Johann to meet her. Meanwhile from afar, Jogi and an exasperated Julian sat by a cafe. The older brother was keeping an eye with his sister reading and covering himself with a BVB Feiertag Magazine while the younger brother sits opposite to him, drinking his favorite Starbucks frappuccino.

“Jogi, Astrid just turned fourteen. She can take care of herself. You know that right?” Julian says.

“I know. But I don’t trust her company.” Jogi explains with annoyance.

“Johann? He’s a good kid. Astrid is in good hands. Why don’t you just let them enjoy their date?”

Julian realized he slipped and put his hands on his mouth but it was too late. Jogi was never shocked in his life like that, that he snapped his head to Julian’s direction with a glare.

“What did you say?” Jogi asked with a threat.

“N-n-n-nothing.” the younger brother defends.

“Did you just…did you just told me that my sister and that prick are dating?!”

“Jogi. Just let it go---”

“TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!” Jogi commanded slamming the magazine he’s holding to the table.

Julian swallows and spoke.

“Johann and Astrid like each other. Johann asked our sister to be his girlfriend. Astrid said yes.” The younger brother said very fast but Jogi got it all.

“How do you know of this?!”

“Astrid told me the night after her birthday.”

“And why you didn’t tell me?!”

“Because she said she will tell you herself!”

“But she never told me!”

“Maybe because she still getting herself ready to tell you.”

Jogi stands up. “I can’t let this! I have to stop them and save my sister.” And started to march towards Astrid but Julian grabs his arm trying to pull him back.

“For the love of Loki and his mischief, please let her be. Don’t ruin this for her.” Julian pleads and Jogi sits back.

Then the brothers saw Johann running toward their sister that they calmed themselves down to observe. But Jogi widened his eyes and stood up again from his seat to approach the young couple when Johann kissed his sister in the cheek.

“Jogiiiiii!” Julian is desperate trying to pull his brother back.

“That was a KISS ON THE CHEEK! HE JUST STEPPED ON THE LINE!” Jogi exclaims but then he noticed that Johann and Astrid started to go up the train.

“(Gasp) They’re leaving. Let’s go Julian!” Jogi drags his brother and ran towards the train.

\---

They settled in a tram next to where Johann and Astrid were. Julian tried to sleep while Jogi has his eyes straight to the young couple.

“Jogi, we have gone too far. Just please, stay low. Don’t do anything drastic please.” Julian pleads.

Jogi sighs and nods.

As the journey continues, Jogi seems to burn his butt in anxiety and irritation. Astrid seems to enjoy with every story Johann tells her. He almost stood up when Johann whispered something on his sister’s ear or even when Johann puts his hands with his sister’s but he promised his brother to be on low key all the time.

They arrived Oberhausen and they waited for the young couple to go down first and then they followed. When they reached the terminal, they still distanced and waited for Johann and Astrid to ride first then the brother took a cab.

“Follow that taxi.” Jogi commanded the driver who sighs with the older brother’s arrogance and so as Julian.

The drive from the train station going to their destination was quick and they reached SEA LIFE Oberhausen. They waited for the two teenagers to go down by their own cab and when they did, Jogi paid the driver and went out.

“I’m so sorry for my brother’s attitude. He’s a bit worried for our sister (which there is nothing to worry about).” Julian apologizes with the driver.

“It’s okay. He’s just doing his job.” The driver said and Julian just smiled and added a tip for the driver.

Both of the brothers looked at the signboard above them.

“SEA LIFE…hmmm…Johann has a great taste in dating places.” Julian commends.

“Shut up and let’s go.” Jogi snaps and Julian just sighs.

\---

“Woooow.” Johann was amazed like a little kid with the sights he’s been seeing so far and Astrid giggles with her boyfriend’s reactions.

“I guess you’ve never been here.” Astrid asks and Johann shakes his head.

“No. Dad and papa are busy so most of the time so I am left at Stuttgart. And all I see there is either a Porsche or a Mercedes.” Johann explains.

“Okay then. I will guide you through all of the spots here. We’ve been here when I was little so I know a bit of how everything goes in here.” Astrid offers.

“That’s not fair. I was supposed to guide you here since I was the one who took you.” Johann whines.

“It’s okay. But in return, you should take me somewhere nice in Stuttgart.” Astrid deals and Johann nods with a grin in his face.

“Sure! I will take you to the Porsche and Mercedes Benz Museum. I’m sure you will love their collection of cars. Aaand at the Carl-Zeiss Planetarium as well.” Johann offered and Astrid smiled and kisses his cheek.

Johann got red especially when some people around them and swooning with his girlfriend’s gesture and then drags him to the next displays.

Meanwhile from afar…

“No! He must’ve put some love potion in my sister’s drink on her birthday for sure. Astrid does not do that. She does not kiss people in public.” Jogi whines.

“You’re overreacting Joachim.” Julian rolls his eyes as they continued to follow their sister and her boyfriend.

The two teenagers continued with their tour, looking at the different sea creatures offered by the establishment, even had a chance to check out an underwater sightseeing where they put their head on a small dome where they could see a fishes of sorts swimming. Meanwhile the brothers continued to trail behind. Jogi keeping an eye while Julian enjoys looking at the marine display.

\---

“Johann! Let’s go to LEGOLAND!” Astrid says as she pulls her boyfriend after enjoying the sights of SEALIFE.

“LEGOLAND?” Johann asks.

“It’s just across the road. Come on. Pleeeeease.” Astrid pleads with a gleam of her beautiful brown eyes and Johann was sure he was going to melt.

“Okay then. Let’s go.” and the couple walked fast.

“Where they going?! Jogi worriedly asked as he saw his sister and the boyfriend from afar somewhat running towards something. “Let’s go Julian. We have to follow them.” Jogi commands.

“Jogi. Can we just rest for a while. And I’m hungry.” Julian complains.

“We don’t have time for that now.” Jogi insists and pulls his brother.

And both pairs ended up in LEGOLAND enjoying the sights until…

“Oh no! Where are they?” Jogi exclaims and shakes his brother in the shoulders. “Julian we lost track of them. We should find them quick!”

“I think it’s not a good idea Jogi. We are just trailing the and looking for them will just blow up our cover.”

Jogi puts both his hands on his face. “My sister. What if? What if?…AHHHHH! We’re looking for them!” and Jogi for the millionth time drag his brother.

They looked in every nook and cranny of LEGOLAND. It was crowded so it’s a bit hard to look for two young teens in the area until they bumped into someone.

“Jogi? Julian?”

And both the brothers paled and widened their eyes.

“What are you both doing here?” Astrid asked in curiosity while eating ice cream and hlding hands with Johann, who seem to be nervous seeing his girlfriend’s brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re home! So, how’s your day with Johann?” Marco asks with a smile when the door of their house opens revealing his daughter but then the boys followed and the father changed his expression to a bit annoyed putting his hands on his waist. “And you two? Where have you been? You just disappeared suddenly and me and your papa were calling your phones but your both not answering.”

“They are also there at Oberhausen.” the daughter said casually and the father glared at his sons.

“We’ll talk later.” Marco warned and went to Astrid, putting his arms around his daughters shoulders “So honey, how was it?” asking as they pace going to the dining area living the brothers standing in the living room.

“I told you it was not a good idea. Now were in trouble.” Julian said a bit pissed.

“I think we’re not. Dad just wants to know what we are doing there and we’ll just tell him that we followed Astrid.”

“Correction. _You_ followed Astrid. I was just dragged into this. And for sure if he heard that, he will be pissed and we will be on deep shit. Him and papa let her go and enjoy with Johann by themselves.”

“Hey watch your mouth Julian Götze Reus! And I’m just doing my job as a brother!” Jogi said in his defense and Julian just rolled his eyes.

“I’m so blaming you for this. Just be thankful that Astrid is not angry at us. I’m going to my room and change.” Julian said and left.

“What?!” and Jogi was left dumbfounded.

\---

_I’m home._

That’s the message he received on his phone and without hesitance he called her number.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey. Got your message.” he answered back and he is sure he heard a chuckle on the other line. “What?”

_“You are hilarious earlier. I was almost laughing at you at the same time nervous because you really look pale and shooked up when you met my brothers.”_

“I’m so sorry Astrid. I was not prepared then yet and I’m sorry for being so silent on our way home.”

_“What do you mean? You always mingle with them when they’re around.”_

“Yeah. But this time is different. There’s something between you and I. And do they even know about us?”

_“Julian does.”_ Astrid says casually.

“Oh no.” Johann whined.

_“Don’t worry about Jule. He understands and it’s okay for him.”_

“How about your bigger brother? I was looking a him earlier at LEGOLAND and it’s as if he wants to swallow me alive.” he continues to whine.

_“I haven’t told him yet but I will and I will tell him to be good to you for my sake._ ”

And Johann sighs.

_“Don’t worry Johann. They like you. Even dad and papa.”_

“Alright. I trust you. Anyway, thank you for hanging out with me today.”

_“Hanging out? It was a date, Johann.”_ and Johann could feel the butterflies in his stomach.

“You’re really serious about this.”

_“Yeah. Why? How about you?”_

“I am. I’m just---I just can’t believe this is a real deal.”

_“Believe it. I’m serious. And anyway, I had a great ‘date’ with you.”_ he could feel that his girlfriend is smiling on the other side of the phone. _“Oh. Papa’s calling me for dinner. I have to go.”_

“Okay. Good night Astrid.”

_“Good night too, baby. I love you.”_ and Astrid on her sweetest innocent voice and ends the call.

Johann swallowed hard. Those last words. And Johann almost fainted feeling the heat rise up from his feet to the head so fast like a teapot with boiling water.

\---

After dinner, Jogi and Johann were left by the dining area and were reprimanded by their dad of following Astrid at Oberhausen. The younger brother tried to defend himself being dragged to the situation but because of his presence as well, he as well is a suspect. Jogi got mad at him for saving his own, blaming the older one and he as well to his brother for the drag.

The brothers walked their way to their rooms after, not talking to each other when Astrid popped up from by their sights.

“Jogi. Can I talk to you?” Astrid asked.

“I’m going to bed.” Julian said.

When Julian got in his room, Jogi asked. “What is it Astrid?”

“It’s about Johann. Well---he’s my boyfriend.”

And Jogi furrowed his perfect-like-his-papa’s eyebrows and exhaled in his nose forcefully.

“Well, at least you told me at last.”

“How did you know?”

“I forced Julian to tell me earlier.”

“Are you angry?”

“No!” he immediately replied showing a grin in his face. “Why should I be? I just felt that something’s up between you and the bra---I mean, Johann that I have to ask Julian to tell me to make sure.”

Astrid relax. “Thanks. I thought you are angry at me and with Johann that he thinks you’re going to swallow him alive.”

“I could never be angry at you.” Jogi said and hugged her sister.

_“But Johann? I could swallow him alive if I can.”_ his treacherous thoughts spoke.

“Okay. Now I know. Thanks.”

And Jogi smiled genuinely…not until his sister added something.

“I know you love me and thank you for looking out at me always. But, I’m a big girl now. I can take care of myself. I am not angry at you for following me but please let me be, especially when I’m with my boyfriend.”

_NOOOOOOOO. MY SISTERRRR!_

Jogi stiffly puts his hands on his sister’s shoulders. “I-I-I’ll try.” and Astrid hugged him tightly.

“Thanks Jogiiii!” and she let’s go. “I have to go to my room now. Goodnight Jogi.” and she left.

Joachim was left alone and in deep alarming thoughts.

“The brat is planning something that’s for sure. I will not let him. No way!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johann visits his girlfriend...then Astrid is visited by someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took to long to add this chapter. I was running out of ideas until Khalehla added that recent chapter on her work in Life In Color, which inspired me to write...and continue this. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> The inspiration of this chapter can be found [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8137273/chapters/25126398).

It was no problem for Johann to spend time with the Götze Reuses being welcomed and all at their house (except for the eldest brother, as expected). Astrid’s boyfriend was openly welcomed by Marco and Mario, offering him anything he needs like any food he wants to eat. But Johann shyly refuses because he does not want them to do so much effort for him. Julian was very nice to him that his worries of being “killed” were wiped away, that both boys are now playing FIFA as if they are siblings.

Jogi? Acting more in between like a girl on a period and a drama queen. At the table during lunch, he glared his eyes to the young boy when he passed the food to him. Or like snapping at his brother for being close to Johann, or dropping something on the floor that could make a banging sound to stop Astrid and Johann from getting close by proximity.

\---

“So, who’s winning?” Astrid asks as she brings some freshly baked pretzels to her brother and boyfriend.

“Your boyfriend is so good with this. I’ve been losing three times to him already.” Julian commends and Johann blushes and bows down a bit.

“Oh look he’s shy.” Astrid says as she sits down beside Johann and hugs him after putting the pretzels in front of him making Johann stiff and blushes more.

“Come on Astrid. Stop with the PDA.” Julian sighs.

“You’re just jealous.” The sister replied with a tongue out at the end.

“All shy but deep inside he’s just another cocky brat.” Jogi sarcastically says behind them earning a sorry look from his brother and a glare from his sister. “What?” Jogi asks. “Let me play with him so that we will know who the good one at FIFA is.”

Without the consent of Julian, he grabs his controller, who also glared at his moves and starts a new game.

“I’m choosing Dortmund.” Jogi says looking at the boy who looks scared at him.

“Uhm-Uhm- Schalke.” Johann stutters.

Andy was looking worried and Julian was again, looking sorry as they watch the two boys start the game.

The game went on then few moments later Johann scored the first goal, then the second a few seconds later and then a third one. The game ended 5-0 in favor of Johann.

“You’re cheating!” Jogi accused the boy and Johann is shaking.

“Come on Jogi. It was very clear that he won fairly.” Julian defends.

“No! He was cheating!”

“Astrid, can you and Johann go to the kitchen for now?” Julian asks and the sister followed bringing with her boyfriend with her.

When the two we’re out of sight, the younger brother confronts the older one.

“What’s your problem?!”

“He’s the problem! He’s not welcomed here!” Jogi points to the kitchen.

“So why dad and papa is so accommodating to him?” And Jogi was silent. “Will you please act like a man and be good to Johann. He has done nothing to offend you.”

“Yes he has! He is hitting on my sister!”

“She’s my sister too you know. But I don’t have any problems with that.” The younger brother puts his hands on the waist.

“And that’s the problem for me.” Then Jogi leaves.

Julian is pissed and sighs exasperatedly. “Argh! Fine! Suit yourself!”

Meanwhile in the kitchen. Johann slumps in the table and lowers his head covered by his arms while Astrid gets 2 glasses of orange juice from the fridge.

“Your brother hates me.” The boy says lowly.

Astrid hears it and was worried and sat by her boyfriend and puts her arm around his shoulder.

“Don’t say that. Jogi is just overreacting. You know how protective he is. And I’m sorry he is acting too much. But I know he does not hate you.” Astrid assures.

“Okay. But you know, I have a feeling he wants to kill me.” And Astrid just giggled.

“Silly. He cannot even kill a fly.” And Johann smiled nicely for the first time on that day.

\---

Astrid, Johann and Julian were having a good time (of course) at the backyard eating some snacks when someone exited by the door.

“Hi!” the visitor hollers.

Everyone in the backyard looked at the door. Astrid gasps, stands ups, rushes to the visitor and hugs him tightly almost clinging to him like a koala.

“ANDRÉ! I MISS YOU!”

“I miss you to princess.”

Astrid was so surprised and excited when she saw the person, looking at him with adoration while the man looks at her with a smile like he misses her so much. The two other boys were looking at them and Julian faces Johann, looking stiff and eyes wide almost glaring, the first time Julian saw that kind of expression from the boy.

 _“I don’t like that look.”_  Julian thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments: Very Essential


End file.
